


Cavaliere d'Amore

by ColdHiddenBlade



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom, ColdHiddenBlade Story, Krosis Alonso - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Templar/Assassin, m-rated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdHiddenBlade/pseuds/ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio just lost half his family to Uberto's betrayal and needs to run away. He breaks into a house he saw his brother sneaking into a few nights before his capture to hide from the soldiers, only to be greeted by an unexpected person shrouded in mystery and as gentle as an old time lover to Ezio's broken emotions. Sexual Content</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost one, Gain another

Keeping to the walls the seventeen year old Ezio stalked his older brother through Florence's streets, Federico was none the wiser for his little brothers presence even though he looked around apprehensively for anyone tailing him.

That is what made Ezio so curious, for the past few nights he had noticed his brother sneaking out of his room beside his. That was why he followed tonight, did Federico finally have a woman?

The notion was… surprising. Federico always showed annoyance to Ezio sneaking off to see women and yet here he was at night rushing towards someone's home with an odd skip. Ezio peered from around the corner and watched his brother climb up a wall to perch at the top window of a large home, the eldest son looked around before pulling something out from a hole in the window frame.

Must have been a key because the window was opened and the object was returned to the hiding place. Federico looked around one more time before climbing into the window, someone else was there that Ezio couldn't see. A shadow that took Federico's hand and helped him inside, the eldest son threw himself at the figure and the window was slammed behind him.

"Ooh grande fratello! You sly dog…" Ezio sniggered and returned the way he came, he was going to have to talk to his brother about this in the morning.

'How dare he not tell me he has a woman!'

-A-

Panic, wild and white filled him. Ezio ran forward towards the hanging stadium with a cry, he met Federico's eyes fearful through the crowd just as the lever was pulled.

CRACK!

Everything seemed to spin and turn red, Ezio sent the man who betrayed him and his father a hurt and angry look. Uberto pointed and yelled to the guards while the hooded Borgia stood in the background. He had to escape… he had to…

Fleeing blindly, Ezio searched for a place to hide.

His feet led him to a familiar strip of road, leaping over a fence he hid as the guards ran past before making the climb to the window.

Unlocking the window he fell in with a loud thump, on the ground he hyperventilated. His father and brothers… gone because of betrayal.

"I will kill you I swear it Uberto…"

"By that it is obvious you are not any of my lovers." A sarcastic voice spoke from the shadows, Ezio jumped to his feet and flinched back towards the door at the sight of the massive man.

He stood with hands folded behind his back in the darkest corner, the armour covering his left arm twinkled as faint shards of light from a candle hit the beautiful ornate carvings.

"Are you an assassino?" The man moved closer making Ezio jump back and hold up a sword… when did he get the sword? Did he take it from a guard?

"I don't…" The man paused and tilted his head, looking from Ezio's pale face to the commotion outside.

"Now what have you done?" The man spoke calmly as he walked to the window to peer out, he was like a kindly father berating his… oh father. A strangled sound came out of Ezio and the sword fell from his hand with a loud clatter. The tall man looked at him with a simple look before tilting his head again.

Ezio's legs shook as he tried to take in breaths of air, the stranger quickly paced over to his cupboards and pulled out a wine bottle. He poured its contents into a glass and bent down to Ezio's side to hold the cold water to his lips.

"Easy, drink." Ezio tilted his head back and drank, the water filled his dry mouth. The young man nodded to the stranger with appreciation, "Now can you explain what is going on, and how you knew about the key?"

"I saw my brother use it the other night…" The man examined Ezio's face as best as he could from under the hood to try and place his features.

"Ah Federico? So you are Ezio then?" Ezio nodded making the man hum curiously, "Why does his brother come barging into my house like a uncivilized babbuino?"

The man spoke gently with a humorous tone as he kept at Ezio's side, like a pillar to lean upon. The young man took a breath, "I needed somewhere to hide after… that betrayal… that…"

Watching Ezio begin to shake the man frowned and began to look very serious, "What happened? Where is Federico?"

"They hanged them!" The man flinched at Ezio's cracking voice and the news, like the words had whipped his face.

"Wh… what? They… them?"

"Uberto betrayed my father to the Borgia… they all got hanged. Father, Petruccio and… and Federico…"

The strange man release a long pained sigh and rubbed a hand on Ezio's shoulder as if trying to soothe the young man and distract himself, he was quiet for a moment before saying in a very small sad tone, "And what of your mother and sister? They are safe I presume?"

"Yes… for now. I have to… get them out of Florence." He spoke in gulps as he used the man's shoulder to steady himself on his feet.

"Sit down before you hurt yourself boy." The man stood suddenly and shoved him into a seat making the ornate cavalier hat fall off the back, Ezio quickly caught it mid-air and twisted its hem nervously between his hands. "Stop that!"

The hat was snatched away and hanged on the other chair, Ezio was left to simple fold his hands on top of the table, tap his fingers and look nervously at the tall man.

"What is your name… and how do… did you know my brother?" The man flinched as Ezio tripped up on his words and corrected to past tense.

"Krosis Alonso…" He sighed and sat in the other seat and held his face in his hands for a moment, "If Federico is dead then I guess there is no need for secrecy. You brother was a lover of mine… or I was his. Take it however you rather…"

"You… my brother?" Ezio looked at the man with wide eyes, "My brother with a man?"

"Yes, he said you would be shocked if you ever found out. Quite a donnaiolo, he told me." The man chuckled lightly as he rubbed his brow and looked at Ezio, "He was more worried about his father finding out though…"

"Father, why?" Krosis didn't reply and leaned back with a sigh, the older man looked suddenly very exhausted.

"You can rest here until nightfall then get to your mother and sister. Your brother was meant to be my 'guest' tonight so I will be having no visitors." Ezio winced and glared at Krosis.

"Don't speak about my brother like he was some puttana si scopate!" He spat out the words as Krosis closed the window. The man gave him a calm and collected look before he left the bedroom, Ezio listened as the man left and looked out the window to watch him pace away.

Alone, Ezio returned to the seat and leaned back, he poured himself some more water with shaky hands. This was all too much. He just lost half his family and that his brother was with a man, it was making him go into shock.

Krosis returned a few hours later, the sun was still shining through the window but was getting low. The tall man paused at his door and sighed, Ezio was sitting in the chair with his head dropping to his chest. Tears were dripping from his closed eyes as he twitched in his sleep.

Slowly the tall man moved beside Ezio and took the glass and empty bottle. He went back down the stairs to wash them. When he returned again, Ezio was opening his eyes.

The younger man looked around in confusion before remembering, he rubbed his brown and wiped his tears on his sleeve. Krosis lowered back into the seat with an exhausted sigh. That was when Ezio noticed the red in the other man's eyes.

"You cared for him?"

"I care for every lover of mine, boy." The last word was snappish, Ezio flinched and regret what he said before. "But that doesn't matter anymore… his gone."

"… Why wouldn't father have liked you? He wouldn't have minded my brother being with a man… and you seem respectable."

Krosis gave Ezio a small appreciative smile, he looked down at the uniform the younger man wore with a soft chuckle. "You will know soon if you keep following the path your father has set out for you." Ezio sighed in annoyance, all he has gotten lately is riddles and half answers.

"… They plan to throw their bodies into the Arno at midnight tonight." That made Ezio stand up with angry eyes and pace like an angry wolf.

"We must give them a proper funeral…" Krosis slowly nodded his head in agreement, but when Ezio said 'we' he looked slightly unnerved. "What? Don't you want to give Federico a proper…"

"I do… but if I get seen I can be in more trouble than you think, I don't want to risk my other lovers to the dangers…"

Ezio frowned at the desperation in the tall man's voice, he looked torn between going and something else that made him fretful.

"… I understand."

"Please… I gave Federico a gift. It will have this on it…" Krosis showed the shoulder pad of his armour, Ezio nodded with a frown. "You will have to escape with your family right away, so give it to me when you see me next."

"Of course, amico." Ezio said making Krosis look at him with surprise before nodding in thanks.

Sitting back down in his seat, Ezio tried to relax his body as he thought over a plan, but he couldn't loosen up.

"Did you hear anything about my mother and sister?"

"They are basing their search on you, they have only a few guards looking for them but they have been given false news that the women are… on the other side of the city to the brothel." Krosis gave Ezio a smirk.

"Thank you again Amico…"

Krosis nodded before resting his chin on his knuckles as Ezio pushed back his hood and bounced his knee. How could he wait until midnight?

"Calm yourself Assassino, a stressed mind has much cause for slip ups."

"I understand that… but…" Ezio's legs twitch more as he stared out side, as if that would make time speed up.

"Babbuino… I swear if you don't calm down I will lock you in the cellar until it's time for you to go." The young man gulped as Krosis gave him a dark pointed look, "Not many enjoy going down there, not even your brother."

"Oh? Secret torture device or something… else?" Krosis raised a brow with no emotion on his face making Ezio clear his throat. He had heard of many fetishes amongst his own lovers but never met someone who instigated the darker ones for someone else.

Only a few seconds passed until Krosis sighed in annoyance again. Ezio gave him a glare and shrug, "What, unless you have something that can suddenly relax me I am not relaxing."

"Babbuino, I can give you a 'service' but as you're a donnaiolo…" Krosis gave with a look before standing and going to his window to look out it, the sky was very slowly turning orange making him tighten his lips. The only reason he was keeping the Assassin was for Federico, any other time he would have thrown Ezio out his window.

Behind him Ezio was running fingers through his long hair and pushing back his fringe in his fidgeting. Taking a deep breath he spoke, "I have never been with a man."

"Hm?" Krosis hummed distractedly as he pulled his curtain halfway over the glass and crossed his arms as he watched people walk along the road, "Can't say I have been with a woman myself…"

"So all your lovers are men?"

"All 103 I have been through and 13 in Florence." Ezio's brow rose to his hairline, he might be a womanizer but this man has been through more lovers then him… ten times as many.

"103? That is an impressive number." The man smirked at him and snorted, "You must have felt close to many of them…"

"… Only two were my closest." Ezio looked at him, "My first and… your brother."

"Federico? You were fond of him?"

"Yes… I was fonder of him then the others. He had a charm about him, you have that same… glow?" Krosis looked to Ezio with a frown as if the younger man was an enigma, "I don't know why… it's like you both are… no never mind. Assassino's…"

"Are you willing to suck me off then?" Krosis looked to Ezio with a surprised look, "I have had women do it and a man's mouth won't be much different. Might enjoy it, might not… as long as it gives me something else to think about."

Krosis looked at Ezio, the young man leaned his jaw on a hand and he lazed. "If that is what you wish, Babbuino."

The older man moved to Ezio and knelt to begin untying his pants, reaching in he pulled out Ezio's semi hard shaft and tugged the pants down to the young man's ankles. Ezio shifted so he was closer to the edge of the seat as Krosis blew hot air against his tip.

Taking the tip into his mouth, Krosis swirled his tongue around it drawing out deep moans from Ezio. Holding the shaft at the base with tight fingers he continued to lick the tip while slowly rubbing the hand up and down on the flesh between his lips and Ezio's base.

Breath was growing heavy as Ezio felt himself growing hard at the older man's ministrations, he was skilled with his mouth that was for sure. Ezio moaned and arched back as Krosis took him took the back of his throat before returning to giving the tip attention.

Tension ran away as pleasure took over. Ezio relaxed into the chair as he moaned again, Krosis was beginning to take him in and out with slow nods of his head. His cheeks concaved with how hard he sucked and the pressure did wonders for Ezio, he threaded a hand into the man's hair and held tightly.

Krosis moaned deeply around, the vibrations made Ezio twitch and jerk his hips up. "Hngh…" The man hummed almost sarcastically in question making Ezio hiss and jerk up again, he hit the back of the older man's throat.

Slowly Krosis pulled back until his lips were only around the tip and licked again, his hand caressed up and down at a medium pace making Ezio's breathing become haggard. Another hand moved so its palm was cupping his balls and the tips of fingers pushed into his arse.

Gasping out as the fingers pushed inside him while also having his balls stroked, Ezio gripped the back of Krosis' head with both hands and lifted his legs in surprise at the pleasure. The finger tips curled against his nerves making him tingle all over.

To think it felt so good having something touch the inside of his arse, Ezio would never had thought it was so sensitive.

Krosis began to move his head up and down again spurring Ezio towards a release. Slowly the young man moved his hips in pace, moaning and groaning at the sensations. It was a very good idea to let Krosis suck him.

A strangled sound was the only warning for Krosis before his throat was filled. He sucked everything down and licked Ezio's sagging shaft like it was gods given gift making the young man heat up, no woman he knew would lower herself to this much attention of his manhood. "Krosis."

The older man looked up from between Ezio's legs, a strange sight for a man so tall. Krosis leaned back so Ezio could stand before sucking the young man's balls into his mouth, he ran his tongue around the skin as he had with Ezio's tip and thrust his fingers inside his arse.

"Krosis…" Ezio moaned deeply again as his manhood sprung back up as his balls tingled, he almost came the second it hardened with the attention to his balls and arse hole. Gripping Krosis' hair he pulled the man's head up and thrust into the man's mouth like he would with a wet womanhood.

Krosis took it well as he curled his fingers against Ezio's walls and ran his hand along the back of a thigh. Ezio's balls slapped loudly against Krosis' chin and neck with each thrust in as the young man buried deep into his throat.

Moaning loudly, Ezio came again. Krosis sucked in as Ezio pulled out then swallowed what he could while the rest dripped down his chin. The younger man looked down while stroking his fingers through the fine black locks, is glossed around his fingers as smoothly as water.

The fingers in his hair made Krosis moan deeply and relax almost like a dog. "Krosis… I…" The older man looked patiently waiting as Ezio tried to word what he wanted in a meek voice, "I want you inside…"

Lust burned in his blue eyes as Krosis nodded and stood, Ezio pulled of his robe quickly as Krosis removed his own clothes. Ezio eyed the bare flesh, there were many scars from battles and things that looked like they were from street scrapes.

"Used to be a thief…" Krosis answered smoothly like he just discussed the weather as he kissed at Ezio's throat and pulse, the young man felt anticipation as he felt the large member poke and rub against his.

It was hard, incredibly hard from just sucking Ezio's member. Heat rose to the young man's cheeks, he hoped he was making a good idea. So far it has been rather… pleasing.

"I promise to be gentle." Krosis spoke softly as he pulled something out of one of his pockets before throwing the pants aside, "Get on the bed, on your back."

Slowly Ezio lowered himself onto the bed and propped himself up, Krosis slathered his fingers with the sweet scented oil and pushed them into Ezio's arse making the young man arch and moan. The fingers stroked the walls to slicken them and spread to stretch the hole.

It was uncomfortable, but also pleasant too.

Adding a third finger, Krosis spread Ezio as much as he could to make it easier to take his shaft. Once he found it satisfying he pulled out making Ezio almost whimper at the loss, Krosis knelt between Ezio's thighs and slathered his shaft.

Ezio looked down and eyed the large member with a dry mouth, he watched as Krosis pressed the tip against his arse and tensed up. "Relax Babbuino, don't tense up. Stroke yourself if you have too."

Nodding, Ezio rubbed his own shaft until his body melted in pleasure. Seeing him relax, Krosis slowly pushed inside.

Ezio grunted in pain and forced himself to ignore it, he spread his legs wider and wrapped them around Krosis' arse making the older man moan. Slowly he inched inwards, until Ezio could take no more in.

"I am s-sorry…" Ezio blushed as he felt only half of Krosis inside him, it was embarrassing.

"Don't worry, your body will get used to me and let me in deeper. I will not force myself inside… just stay relaxed." And he began to move outwards again so only his tip was inside, he hummed encouragingly as he moved in again before repeating.

A sigh came out of Ezio as he arched, slowly he felt Krosis move deeper and deeper until he finally was hilted fully in, "See, easy. You're doing splendidly." Ezio moaned weakly as he wrapped his hands around Krosis' shoulders and pulled the man down with desperate tugs.

Smirking widely, Krosis took Ezio's mouth into a fervent kiss. He suckled and bit at Ezio's bottom lip making it feel bruised as his thrusts grew faster and harder making the young man grunt and gasp. Moaning deeply Ezio pushed his tongue inside Krosis' mouth and battled with the other man's own tongue.

Huffing against each other, Ezio began to thrust up into Krosis making the man moan deeply and angle Ezio higher to gently push him into the bed sheets with each thrust. Ezio was the first to move away from the kiss and bit along the other man's neck drawing out more groans and leaving behind bruising marks along the tanned skin.

Ezio ran his nails down the older man's back, Krosis jerked his hips harder at the sudden pain and moaned. His pace picked up making Ezio's toes curl and thrust into each move feverously, the young man could feel the sweat dripping down his temples and chest as the room felt like it was on fire.

Clamping his teeth around Krosis neck, Ezio tightly closed his eyes as he came, smearing their stomachs with his sperm. The release made him and Krosis gloss against each other as they moved.

Krosis pressed his mouth against the bed sheets as he pressed tightly against Ezio as walls swelled around him and pulsed, he huffed hotly into the bed and soaked it with his drool as he rutted roughly to his own release.

Arching so he could seal around Krosis' shaft, Ezio moaned as the older man released into him. His arse clamped tightly making Krosis hiss in pleasure.

They both breathed heavily as they leaned back, Krosis looked deeply into his eyes with a smirk. "So, how was it new boy?"

"Shut up and keep moving…"

Krosis began to thrust again, the two men kept their eyes locked this time round. The older man gripped Ezio's shaft and stroked it to his pace, the younger man forced his eyes to stay open as he came. He could see sparkles flash across his vision and everything blurred with lust.

With a roaring cry, Krosis came again. He didn't even blink as he bent down and kissed Ezio softly on the lips, almost innocently even as he shook with a bestial lust.

Krosis' eyes flashed to his window before back to Ezio, "You have a few minutes to bathe and recover…" They both sighed as Krosis pulled out, the older man climbed off the bed and fell into his chair.

Slowly Ezio rose to his feet and hobbled into the bathroom, drawing himself some water he washed what he could and relaxed into the water as it soothed his hot skin. This was an interesting experience.

Cleaned and smelling like cinnamon, Ezio walked back out while drying himself and got dressed slowly with Krosis eyeing him hungrily from the chair. The older man's shaft was already growing hard just from watching. When dressed Ezio bent and took the shaft into his mouth, Krosis moaned I surprise and massaged the nape of Ezio's neck.

"Just do what I did… don't overdo it on your first time." Ezio hummed in understanding as he took the manhood as deep as he could before bobbing back, he licked the tip then down the bottom towards Krosis balls.

Ezio sucked the skin between the shaft and balls bringing out a deep moan, he licked backwards while swirling his tongue and took everything into his mouth again. He ran his teeth slowly down making Krosis moan long and deep, his head fell back against the wall behind him and closed his eyes.

From what he learnt, Ezio pleasured the other man and rubbed all the sensitive skin he could find before choking as a bitter taste filled his mouth. Swallowing as to not suffocate, Ezio looked up and met Krosis' eyes.

"Good Babbuino…" He smirked and helped Ezio to his feet, they gave a quick kiss before the younger man moved to open the window.

"I will see you again, Amore. By then I will have caught up to your own tally of lovers."

"104." Krosis grinned as he slouched in the seat like nothing happened, Ezio gave his own smirk as the other man's number rose by one. So did Ezio's.

"Fino a quando scopiamo di nuovo l'amore." Krosis chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Look forward till then Babbuino."

* * *

 

**Translations:**

grande fratello = Big Brother

Babbuino = Baboon

Donnaiolo = Womanizer

Puttana si scopate = Whore you fucked

Amico = Friend

Fino a quando scopiamo di nuovo l'amore = Until we fuck again Love


	2. Questions

He was back in Florence, after so long he was home.

Ezio had his family safe back at the old estate with his uncle Mario. Walking the streets he looked around, everything looked different now after learning about his heritage, every guard or nobleman was a possible threat and the normal person a spy.

It took all his restraint not to climb onto the roofs of the city to get away from the crowd, Ezio ducked his head so his face was hidden by his Assassin hood while scanning the crowds for anyone he knew.

Nobody, everyone was like strangers. It was like Florence had been replaced with new people.

'I wonder if Krosis is here still…' Ezio shook his head, he needed to do work. Uberto was going to die soon and he was eager to get it all over with, he will get his revenge.

"Babbuino." The voice made a shiver go up his spine, Krosis had somehow gotten right up behind him but only a few feet without him hearing. How did he…?

"Amico. It is good to see you again." Ezio looked Krosis up and down, it had been a while. Almost two years in fact.

"And you as well, you and your family got out of the city safely I hear. Some of the guards trailed you though, I apologize I couldn't give them false information to get they away without risking myself. How are your sister and mother?"

"Good, they get well with my Uncle though they miss Florence…"

"They lived here for a few years if I am correct, it is difficult to leave especially under your circumstances… how are they both handling it?"

Ezio flinched as he and Krosis walked through the streets talking, the older man looked down at him patiently. "Claudia has taken it well enough, she is a strong girl… mother hasn't spoken a word since it happened…"

"I see… I am sorry for that. I hope she can come out of it."

"Thank you Amico…" Krosis bowed his head in a gentle nod, he walked beside Ezio with hands folded behind his back. He looked regal, it drew a few eyes making Ezio twitch.

"I heard that some bodies went missing."

"Yes, I heard about that too…" Ezio kept himself from reaching into his pocket to feel the item he had stuffed in there, he wanted to tell Krosis he had gotten it.

"… Will I get to see you again after this, maybe a drink?" Krosis looked down at him, his face like stone but eyes burning with longing. He wanted more than a drink but thought Ezio wouldn't have him.

"Yes Amore…" The Assassin whispered, "May I meet you at your house?"

The older man's eyes brightened and his lips twitched into a smirk, silently he gave an affirmative nod before giving a small bow of his torso with hands folded at his lower back.

"Good evening, Babbuino."

As Ezio watched the man walk through the crowd he felt his heart lighten, Krosis looked well. The young Assassin frowned when he noticed the tall man's weapons, he was well armed for a simple noble and his stance was that of a soldier.

Ezio hadn't noticed that during their night together, but he did now as he watched from a distance. Each step the man made was precise and his back was straight and regal.

'Who are you Krosis Alonso?'

And Ezio didn't want to ask.

-A-

The second he stumbled into the window, Ezio wrapped his arms around Krosis, who had moved to help him inside, and kissed him. The older man unrobed him feverously and ran his palms almost gently over the Assassin's bare shoulders.

Ezio did swift work on the other man's clothes and had them undone in seconds making Krosis laugh, "Someone has been practicing."

"52…" Ezio mumbled from the other man's throat as he licked and suckled making him chuckle.

"Halfway there Babbuino."

"You haven't had more?" Ezio breathed hotly against Krosis' neck as the man bent his knees so the shorter Assassin could reach.

"No new lovers have passed my doors, only an few old ones. Three including yourself…" He mumbled as his clothing fell to the floor with a thud, Krosis pressed Ezio against the wall and kissed him all along his mouth and neck.

Ezio wondered momentarily what had happened to the other lovers, why did they suddenly stop coming to see Krosis but his thoughts were lost as Krosis bit at his neck and ran nails down his spine.

"Krosis… I swear if you don't entrare dento di me I…" Before Ezio could finished Krosis spun him and slammed his stomach against the wall making him grunt.

"Impatient Babbuino…" The older man spoke in in soft humoured tone as he kneaded at Ezio's stomach and humped against the Assassin's lower back, he swelled with each hump. Of course Ezio was impatient, did Krosis have any idea how long it took to get to Florence? Too long for Ezio to go without a lover.

Krosis slathered his hand with the sweet scented oil and stroked himself, once wet he reached around to stroke Ezio with the still damp hand while bending his knees again so he could start pushing in his tip. Ezio moaned deeply and buckled his hips forcing Krosis in further.

The man moaned and pressed inside deeply, he wrapped his arms around Ezio's stomach and moved at a strong pace causing Ezio's face to almost plant against the wall. He turned his head to protect his nose and moaned at the cold wall against his cheek as his skin heated up.

Thumbs rubbed against his stomach making him shiver lightly, Ezio had his hands pushed against the wall either side of his head with fingers pushing so tightly against the wall they turned white to the second knuckle.

"Hng… Amore…" Krosis sighed in pleasure against the nape of Ezio's neck and lifted the younger man's right leg with a tight hand around his thigh, he angled Ezio slightly sideways so he could kiss his lips.

Compared to the many guards and normal folk who lived in his home, Krosis was by far the best male lover Ezio has had. The man knew everything to make him twitch and moan even with simply angling his arse differently.

Ezio gasped into the man's mouth as Krosis' tip hit him deep inside, it made shocks rush down his legs and tingle in his toes. The older man groaned deeply as he thrust and his breathing grew a little haggard while Ezio panted like a wanton prostitute, anyone else and he would feel mortified but Krosis looked at him with such lust it made Ezio's sounds raise an octave.

Rough skinned hands ran up and down his stomach and chest making him tremble, Krosis fondled and squeezed lightly at Ezio's hard nipples making the young Assassin moan and kiss back at the older man urgently. He wanted to feel everything of the man.

Like animals they howled into each other's mouth, drool from the hungry kissing mixed and dripped down their chins as their pleasure built up. Krosis grabbed his lovers hardness and stroked it, Ezio came across the wall with another howl.

Krosis hissed in pleasure and dug his fingers into Ezio's chest as he held tightly, his thrusts began rougher and quicker as he pierced through the squeezing walls to his own release.

And Ezio floated along waves of pleasure as he reached down and stroked his own member, he got completely hard just as Krosis came. Moaning Ezio leaned against the wall as to feel the cold on his feverous skin, Krosis kissed him gently on his shoulder blade before pulling out.

"What next, Babbuino?"

"Me in you?" Ezio's voice was breathless as he turned and gave Krosis a begging look, the older man looked down at his hardness and nodded while licking his lips.

The taller man crawled onto his bed on his hands and knees, Ezio knelt behind him with a beating heart as he spread the man's arse cheeks. He pushed in his fingers and stroked Krosis' walls making the man moan and sigh, slowly the older man bent down further into his bed so his head was gripped between his wrists as he waited.

"Oil?"

"Don't worry about it." Hoping he didn't hurt his lover, Ezio pushed inside the pulsing hole. He moaned as he easily slipped inside, the older man took him easily and moaned.

"Il tuo culo e cosi… potrei venire presto." Krosis moaned out a chuckle at that as he bit down at his sheets, Ezio thrust into him slowly while giving great detail to rubbing his back. Bending down the Assassin traced scars with his tongue and teeth while rubbing up and down Krosis' hips and stomach.

A throaty sound came out of Krosis and his fingers grasped at his sheets, he scrunched them up and almost tore holes through them with his nails. Sweat was glistening off their bodies as they melded together, their skin glossing against each other in perfect friction.

"Diffondere quelle cosce, Amore." Krosis did as asked and spread his legs wider, Ezio pressed himself against the man as closely as he could so their balls were touching as he came. Moaning against Krosis' hot skin, Ezio kept running his hands across the slick flesh of his lover.

"Babbuino…?" The older man's muffled voice questioned Ezio when the other man didn't move his hips for a while, not to continue or pull out.

"Just savouring the feeling of your culo around me for the first time, Amore." Krosis chuckled and moaned as Ezio pulled out his lip manhood, the older man rolled onto his back and folded his hands behind his head. The Assassin bent his head and licked the flesh of his chest and bit at his neck, sucking hard at a fluttering pulse he left behind a bright red hickey.

"How long will you be in Florence, Babbuino?"

"I do not know, I might have to leave early… depends on how well things go here."

"You going to assassinate Uberto? Be careful and give him a message from me?"

"Yes Amore?"

"Tell him that an old lover of Federico…" Krosis frowned for a moment before smirking, "Manda le sue scuse sentite per la ferita mano."

Ezio raised a brow at that but didn't question. Nodding he memorized each word before kissing at Krosis neck again.

"I have the ring…"

"Keep it, it's a gift I give to my lovers." Ezio nodded against the soft flesh.

For a while he stayed like that, but he had to go. Uberto couldn't wait forever.

-A-

"An old lover of Federico has a message for you…" Ezio sneered down at the bleeding man, "Manda le sue scuse sentite per la ferita mano."

Uberto's eyes widened with recognition and his eyes flashed to his right hand, there was a bright silver scar that looked like a stab wound right in the centre and a missing pinkie. The man choked on his blood as he spluttered out an insult, "That filthy traitor!"

The greedy man screamed as Ezio kicked him, "You are also a traitor, and that is my lover you are talking about."

Eyes widened, Uberto's oily mouth gasped like a fish out of water. The fat man died while muttering, "Traitor…"

Like a flash of white, Ezio leapt out of the courtyard and dived into a carriage filled with grass and flowers as guards chased him. From the mound he spotted Krosis standing there pointing in directions, the guards nodded their heads and ran away.

The older man stood like a commander, from his hiding place Ezio could literally feel the authority and danger he dripped. Guards that came to him cowered under his icy glares and deep directions, "Search the courtyard and the surrounding area. I want the Assassino found, he is to be executed on sight!"

Ezio flinched as guards ran past, his eyes never leaving his lover. He didn't know whether to be turned on or feel betrayed. Was this why his father didn't like the man? Or was there something else?

Something that Mario might know. Ezio nodded to himself, if he got out of this alive he will ask his Uncle about Krosis Alonso.

The area cleared out, only Krosis was in sight and making his way to Ezio's hiding place. The man leaned against the carriage and crossed his arms.

"Quite the show, Babbuino. The guard will take a while to forget about your face…"

"Where did you send them?" Ezio whispered as he crawled directly behind the tall man.

"Around, you will have a chance to sneak out but that won't be easy. Travel swiftly to the shadows…"

"Thank you Amore… who ARE you?"

Krosis chuckled, his tone slightly sad. "Ask your Uncle, he will tell you. My window is free for your use every Lunedi and Martedi if you have questions…"

"Or anything else?"

"If you still want me, Addio Babbuino."

"Addio Amore."

-A-

Quietly Ezio knocked on his Uncle's door. Inside Mario and Claudia were going over paperwork and finances. "Benvenuti a casa il nipote!" Mario rushed to hug his nephew before stepping back, "I heard that we are one less of a traitor, spit on his soul."

The old man happily congratulated Ezio on killing Uberto and poured himself some wine while Ezio refused, "Uncle, a question if I may?"

"Of course, anything for my Nipote!"

Rubbing the back of his neck worriedly Ezio asked the question he was thinking on all the way home, "Who is Krosis Alonso?"

SHATTER! Ezio and Claudia flinched, "Uncle!" The young girl rushed to clean up the mess while Mario looked at Ezio sternly.

"Did he threaten you?" Ezio shook his head, "That man is dangerous, a powerful soldier and an enemy."

"Who is he?" Ezio felt his stomach to flips, he was already regretting this.

"He is a Master Templar." The Assassin felt himself pale but Mario continued on without noticing, "He masters in tracking, torture and is a frightening force on the battlefield. He has killed several assassins who have attempted at his life and is intelligent."

The old man leaned against the desk and sighed while rubbing his eyes, Ezio had his hands folded behind his back and was twisting the ring around his finger. 'Krosis is a Templar? How could he be such a brutal man when he had been so gentle to me?'

"Nipote, if you see him again please don't fight him. Even you would not be able to fight him, he has almost thirty years of training by great warriors."

"Of course Uncle…" Ezio swallowed and bowed before quickly leaving the large home to climb atop the highest point of the roof to think about him and Krosis while eyeing the beautiful silver ornate ring he wore on his middle finger, the finger that the assassins of old used to have to cut off.

Inside Claudia looked to Mario with a frown of worry, she had seen Ezio's expression before he had left. There was something her brother wasn't saying to Mario.

"Something wasn't right with Ezio… maybe this Alonso did something?"

"… I hope not my dear…" Mario spoke with worry as he returned to his papers, "That man is a demon."

* * *

 

**Translations:**

Entrare dentro di me = Get inside of me

Il tuo culo e cosi = Your arse is so

Potrei venire presto = I could come soon

Diffondere quelle cosce = Spread those thighs

Culo = Arse

Manda le sue scuse sentite per la ferita mano = Sends his heartfelt apologies for the hand wound

Lunedi = Monday

Martedi = Tuesday

Addio = Goodbye

Benvenuti a casa il nipote = Welcome home nephew


	3. Cats out the bag

They met again, even with Mario's warnings the young Assassin could not stay away.

Ezio wanted answers.

Through the streets of Florence he walked once more, he stuck to the shadows while making certain he was unrecognised. No guards looked his way allowing him to rush across streets.

Reaching the destination, he vaulted the wall into Krosis' small side yard and knelt in the corner to wait for the streets to clear out some more. He didn't like the idea of climbing the wall with so many eyes, why couldn't Krosis have a more secretive entrance?

Once safe, Ezio climbed the wall quickly and into the room. Krosis wasn't inside his room but his hat was on the table meaning he was home, slowly the Assassin crept out of the room and around the house. He kept his ears out in case Krosis had decided to fill the day with another man, the thought made Ezio shiver. The Assassin didn't know how he would react it he walked in on the older man with another man.

There was a soft sound of something being put down on wood before the sound of a pot screaming followed making Ezio flinch, so the man was in the kitchen. Peering through the door, Ezio saw the shirtless Templar scratching his lower back while heating himself some tea. As Krosis yawned loudly Ezio snuck up and wrapped his arms around the older man's stomach.

Krosis twitched as he looked down at the arms around him, "Babbuino, you almost gave me a heart attack…" The man said, Ezio snorted as he watched the Templar lower a kitchen knife back where it belonged.

"You were going to stab me with a cheese knife?"

"Not the first time…" The man answered with a laugh, he reached up and pulled down two mugs. Ezio watched him make tea around his bicep without removing his arms, "Sugar? I have no milk though… wasn't expecting a guest."

"Two, grazie." Krosis spooned the amount into one mug and stood back as Ezio released him, the older man moved cautiously so the Assassin could always see the mug. He took the drink and sipped it, Ezio sighed at the taste. Somewhere there was a powerful taste of cinnamon making Ezio smirk, this man seemed to smell of cinnamon and apples constantly.

Krosis leaned against his table with his own mug and blew at it, they were quiet as they stared into the abyss. The older man finished his drink and placed it beside his dish bucket, Ezio followed suit and finally broke the silence.

"I asked my Uncle about you…" That made the man twitch as he leaned against his table again but nothing more, "He said some drastic things and made me promise not to… face you."

"Yet here you are drinking tea with me… why?" Krosis looked into Ezio's eyes waiting patiently, nothing like the monster Mario had spent the whole time explaining to him.

"You have killed Assassins…"

"And you guards and a Templar…" Krosis countered smoothly, Ezio flinched at the older mans 'you have no right to judge me' tone.

Krosis crossed his arms and tilted his head as he looked at Ezio expectantly. As if he knew that Ezio had something else that was bothering him.

"What of me and Federico?"

"You are what you are, if you mean what you are to me…" Krosis rubbed his chin and thought, "Qualunque cosa tu decida. The war of Assassin and Templar never comes into my house unless I am about to get assassinated."

Silence,

"How does it feel, having an Assassin come after you?" Ezio leaned next to Krosis star stared out the window, people walked by not paying attention to the inside of the house and the two men.

"Nerve-wracking, I think every time if this was my last day." He looked at Ezio, "I felt it when Federico visited me and now you…"

"You expected Federico to kill you?"

"Possibly…" Krosis rubbed his brow before pushing off from the table, Ezio watched alertly as the older man moved to put both hands beside his hips on the surface. "But he didn't… what about you?"

The older man didn't flinch as Ezio placed his hands either side of Krosis' neck, the Templar relaxed into the hands as Ezio stroked skin with his thumbs. Seeing the man's relaxed face, the Assassin brought him into a deep kiss.

Krosis sighed and kissed back without hesitation, the kiss was passionate but gentle. They pressed against each other on the edge of the table and Ezio ran his hands down across Krosis' bare chest while relaxing into the kiss.

It didn't matter what Mario said, this was too good to throw away.

"Krosis… let's take this someplace else." The older man moaning against Ezio's jaw in understanding and walked them out of the kitchen without letting go, they didn't even get to the bedroom until they fell in a heap on the ground.

Underneath Krosis' body with the little room he had, Ezio tugged away at his weapons and robe until he was undressed and slid everything to the side in arms reach as he kissed feverously against the other man's lips. They moaned together as their bare shafts grinded against each other.

Sighing deeply, Krosis kissed down Ezio's chest and stomach. He bit at the Assassin's navel before mouthing his way down the inside of a thigh. Ezio moaned and arched into the warm lips, the breath on his thigh made him spread his leg and latch it around Krosis' shoulders.

As he messaged the flesh he just finished kissing with expert fingers, Krosis moved his lips to the hard shaft and smooched it with passion. Ezio moaned in desperation as the man moved back up and threw his leg off of his shoulders.

"Krosis… non giocare con me."

"No of course not Babbuino. Brace yourself…" Ezio stretched up his torso almost painfully and pressed his hands flat against the wall as Krosis lifted his hips, he wrapped his legs around the man and breathed heavily with anticipation. Cleanly the Templar pushed inside to the hilt and plunged in and out with a similar desperation Ezio himself felt. They were enemies on the outside, always fighting each other to survive.

But inside this house they were lovers and they will use the time they had in every possible way, and every second.

Krosis kissed Ezio lovingly across his neck and jawline so lightly it felt like a feather was tickling him. Breath fanned across his skin softly and warmed his already heating up cheeks, the older man was beginning to breath harsher as he thrust.

"Amore…" The Templar bit Ezio's lip making him moan and forget what he was going to say, the tang of blood filled his mouth making his eyes dilute and adrenaline intensified his sensations. Each touch sent shockwaves down his spine as Krosis messaged his tautly pulled out chest.

"No words Babbuino, just feel everything of me."

And Ezio felt for hours as they took turns in taking each other and giving pleasure until release. It hurt to leave again both emotionally and physically as Ezio struggled to stand upright without wincing, but the Assassin promised to himself and the Templar to make visits when he could.

"Stay safe Amore."

"And you Babbuino."

-A-

"I thought I said to avoid Alonso, yet you have been seen by my men entering his home on your own accord for the past month." Mario fumed as he looked at his nephew, Ezio crossed his arms and frowned. If Mario's men saw him then did the Templar's also see? Was Krosis safe?

"Uncle…" Both Ezio and Claudia whispered in an attempt to calm the man. Ezio was close to losing his temper.

"I told you he is dangerous, why did you go against my warnings?"

"He hasn't killed me so far, and he didn't hurt Federico either." That made Mario and Claudia look at him with stunned looks, "He knew Federico long before he was murdered."

"How could Federico… he was smart and knew the dangers Alonso held!"

"They were lovers, uncle!" Ezio snapped, Mario and Claudia's eyes widened into a more shocked look. From the other room Ezio's mother was heard stumbling on something before she appeared at the door to silently listen. "Federico and Krosis were lovers, for about a month I believe before the betrayal."

"I don't believe it… an Assassin and Templar…" Mario then frowned and looked at Ezio, "Claudia… can you take your mother for a walk…"

The young girl looked like she wanted to say something but nodded and took her pale mothers hand, when the house was cleared out Mario eyed his nephew sternly.

"I have heard rumours of you with some of the men here, Nipote." Ezio stiffened making Mario's eyes flash, "Are you with Alonso as well?"

"… Yes…"

Mario leaned on his desk with a worn out expression, "How long?"

"The same day they were hanged… Krosis let me hide in his house for the day. He also told me the bodies were going to be dumped in the Arno and kept guards away from Claudia and mothers area."

"Really? Why would he do that?"

"He is… not as brutal as you would think…" Ezio whispered as he recalled Krosis' smiles, it made his own lips quirk up. Mario felt himself smile before he could catch himself.

"You won't stop even if I tell you to…" Ezio met his eyes with a serious look making Mario sigh in defeat, "Please be careful Nipote. You are no fool that's for sure, but please be certain you're fine…"

"Yes Uncle, I am always alert." Ezio sighed in relief, "I am worried though, if you have found out then…"

"Alonso is clever, he would most likely talk his way out… he as a few 'friends' as I have heard in the Order." Ezio twitched but ignored it as he bowed his head, "I will have some men watch his house."

"Thank you Uncle." With hands up in a thankful fist, Ezio bowed his head and quickly left. Outside Claudia and his mother walked around the backyard, "Claudia, mother… I am sorry I didn't tell you."

"Ezio!" Claudia hugged her older brother and went back to holding their mothers arm, "I was surprised at first but thinking about it… Federico wasn't known amongst the ladies like you."

"Hey, what have you been hearing?"

"I am not a child bother, and I am also not deaf." Claudia laughed and winked, Ezio shivered and gave a nod. She knew too, smart girl.

"I shall return to my room for the night, buronanotte sorelina."

"Grande fratello buronanotte."

* * *

 

**Translations:**

Gracia = Thank you

Qualunque cosa tu decida = Whatever you decide

Non giocare con me = Do not play with me

Buronanotte sorelina = Goodnight little sister

Grande fratello buronanotte = Goodnight big brother


	4. Addio Amore

Was it three years now, or four since they first met? He couldn't remember. Ezio frowned and looked to the sleeping form beside him, Krosis was flat on his back looking very relaxed. He twitched every so often and snorted loudly as if getting a surprise in his sleep, like someone had jumped out and scared him witless.

It made Ezio smile, he slowly ran his fingers across the other man's bare chest tracing each valley of muscle and scar. There was a new one that made Ezio frown, a long scar across the man's stomach. Krosis' torso was left bare as the sheets draped over his hips, the Assassin's legs tangled into his side of the sheets leaving his arse bare to the cold air.

Ezio had noticed more scars like this one on his back as well when he had Krosis bent over the kitchen table but forgot to mention them through the night. They looked like whip marks…

Krosis released a sighing moan and rolled over to drape an arm over Ezio's hip, "I won't get much sleep with you touching me, Babbuino. Si sente cosi bene…" Ezio chuckled and ran his palms over the other man's chest slowly while examining the scars.

"What are these for?" Krosis peered down with squinting eyes, he looked sleep deprived as he tried to focus on where Ezio was tracing.

"The whip scars? Someone from the Order came by with questions…"

"Was it about me? Amore please don't be getting into trouble because of me."

"Can't help it. Trouble follows me like a shadow…"

"What keeps you here then? You only have two steady lovers that visit you…" Ezio traced the scars slowly, he wanted the man to come with him to Monteriggioni but the Templar was firm to not leave.

"Actually just the one regular, the last one moved away a while back to follow his dreams. Ha una bella vita davanti a se." Krosis hummed out as he closed his eyes again, he looked exhausted. It reminded that this man was getting slowly older even if he looked like he was young, he was close to fifty now, just a few more years to go.

As the man's face relaxed, Ezio examined his lovers face. Strong jaw covered with a light stubble and skin a light tan, he was a handsome man and even more so with the faint lines around his eyes and mouth. Slowly Ezio ran his fingers through Krosis' dark hair, there were speckles of dark grey forming in the roots of the fine locks.

The man sighed into the touch as he drifted again, Ezio stroked and petted his head for an age while thinking about his time with the Templar. How long could this last until the other Templar's got annoyed with Krosis?

As much as he wished, it couldn't last forever. And that is what hurt Ezio's heart the most.

-A-

"You heading home again, Babbuino?" The Templar looked up at Ezio from the bed as the Assassin quickly dressed.

"I have been here for three days, Amore. I can't risk having Templar's attacking. I shall return home… are you certain you can't come with me?" Ezio had a growing unease, Krosis looked at him with a gentle smile and shook his head.

"I must stay here, I have a duty to Florence and her people…"

"You are too good for the Templar's." Ezio whispered as he leaning over and kissed the man, "Amore, ci vediamo presto."

"Stay safe, Babbuino. Ride fast and strong…" The man drifted between sleep and awake as Ezio climbed out the window.

It took a while to return to Monteriggioni, straight away he went to his room while greeting his family on the way. He fell onto his bed face first after removing his weapons and fell asleep in a second.

-A-

A week passed as Ezio relaxed at home, much Assassin work needed to be done but for now he could rest easy.

Or so he thought. The warning bell rang and a voice called out in the distance, "A horse and rider!"

Unease returned to Ezio, he had been getting ill feelings after returning. It was made worse when Mario told him Krosis was sent away two days ago somewhere on Templar business.

Rushing to the front gate he met up with Mario, Claudia and a handful of their men. Ezio felt his heart stop at the sight of the black horse and the familiar rider being led inside the gates, "Amore… prego non essere…"

The word caught in his throat, nobody heard him as he froze at the end of the group with wide eyes. Mario looked up as he examined the tall man's pulse and met Ezio's eyes, "Nipote… his fading."

The world spun, the guards gave him a look then quickly dispersed the small crowd forming. Claudia was at his side helping him stand as he reached out towards the man, "Amore… Krosis…" His vision blurred as he held the man's leg and looked up, a hitching sound came out of the Templar as his hazy eyes blindly looked towards Ezio's voice.

Blood dripped down his lips as he gurgled out his words, "Sorry Babbuino…"

"Let's get him down…" Feeling like he couldn't breathe, Ezio did as Mario said and helped untie the trembling man from the horse and lay him on the ground as carefully as he could. "Stabbed from behind… cowards."

Ezio held out a hand at the visible wound, it had gone through from between the shoulder blades, a wound meant for slow death. "Amore… no…" The Assassin held the raspy breathing man's head in his arms as he rocked on his knees, bending his head so his cheek was on the man's forehead.

"Non piangere per me, Babbuino." Krosis tried to weakly laugh but winced, he squinted at Claudia with a frown.

"Claudia…" Ezio answered the man's silent question as his sister bent down to take one of Krosis' hands. She eyed the wound in hopes to figure out a way to stop the impossible but felt her heart twist.

While kneeling, Claudia wrapped her arms around her brother and the dying man's shoulders, silent tears ran down her face at her brother's distress. Mario stood at the Templar's feet with head bowed in respect, his own throat clogged up.

"Why? Why did you have to stay behind…? Why didn't you come with me?" Ezio's voice was weak as he hugged his lover, "Oh Amore…"

"Sorry… not your fault… Ezio?" The Assassin hummed weakly as he listened to Krosis' weakening voice, "Wear… it always?"

"Of course Amore, I never remove it." Krosis gave a fond smile as bloodies tears dripped from his eyes, Ezio bent and gave him a kiss on the corner of his tilting mouth then moved back. The Templar looked up with a blank stare and a frozen small smirk.

Claudia tightened her arms around Ezio as her brother began to breathe with great difficulty. His breath hitched as he had a spasm of emotions as Krosis grew pale in his arms.

For an age they stayed holding each other like that until Ezio became emotionally numb, Mario bent beside him and closed the Templar's eyes, staining his fingers with the bloody tears.

The wound wasn't that old, Ezio couldn't help but notice as he looked at his soaked hands. "They are near…"

"Ezio don't, I will personally head out myself with my men to capture the man responsible."

"Come brother… we should give him a funeral…" Ezio nodded slowly even as he wanted to hunt the man responsible himself, a pair of guards came over. As carefully as they could they carried the Templar up to the main house's yard. Ezio's mother was there looking hazy but worried.

She looked at Ezio and seemed to snap out of herself induced prison of silence as she saw her sons disoriented look. Quickly the woman rushed to him and took him in her arms, she hushed him with quiet sounds as Ezio trembled against her.

Krosis, his dear amore, was laid across the stone. The man looked almost asleep if one could forget the blood and wound, Ezio stared through his mother's hair praying the man would sit back up and give his cocky smirk while saying 'Jokes on you' but it didn't happen.

A pyre was built and the man was lifted on top of it, "Please… his sword and armour?" The guards nodded at Ezio's quiet voice and removed the arm piece and sword, they gave them to Ezio who then hugged them to his chest as he stared at his lover.

The flames roared like a furnace as they caught easily, the guards threw on more kindling and flammable liquid to keep it going so nothing but ash could be left.

For hours they stood there, Mario returned with a Borgia soldier who walked with him without fighting back and carried a bloodied weapon.

Mario was able to watch the last of the flames as they flickered and died into sparks. Without a word, Ezio turned and strolled into the house with Mario following the soldier alongside him.

"It wasn't me! Alonso was a good Commander, temperamental but good!"

"Then why were you found with the blade?" Mario countered, they forced the soldier to sit down in a seat in front of Mario's desk.

"It was my blade used but not by me, Rodrigo Borgia did it and made me make sure the Commander was sent to you."

"What else?" Ezio mumbled as he sat in the desk seat and leaned his sagging weight against the desk surface. The soldier looked like he had something he wanted to say, something that made him look angry.

"He… wanted me to just send the head…" Ezio and Mario flinched at that and the soldier spoke harshly in his rage, "He wanted me to behead my own Commander! Bastardo!"

"Gracia… for not doing it."

The soldier nodded his head and looked to Ezio's sad expression, "You were one of his lovers I guess?" No answer but the look Ezio gave him gave him all the answers, "So was I… I regret stopping to visit him."

Ezio nodded his head in understanding then looked to his Uncle, "He went against orders…"

"Rodrigo would surely kill him if we let him go." Mario nodded in agreement making the soldier look worried, "Stay here, we could use a trained soldier."

"I… really? Thank you, I will get started when I can with training your men if you wish? Alonso… Commander was a good teacher, he liked one on one training."

Mario ushered the solider out, giving him instructions to get rid of his uniform before walking around the town. Ezio climbed the stairs to his room and placed the armour over his mantelpiece and leaned the beautiful sword against the wall beside his bed.

Lying down he felt tears run out of his eyes and trickle down his temple, and twisted the ring around his finger absentmindedly. It was almost permanently stuck around his finger from years of wearing it, not that he had the intention of ever removing it. He promised Krosis to always wear it.

He knew something like this could happen, but had hoped he would have the chance to fight to protect the man, it was painful to think Krosis had been stabbed only a few minutes away while Ezio had been relaxing.

Looking at the Templar's sword as he lay on the bed, Ezio vowed to bring the end of Rodrigo.

'I swear, Amore… I will avenge you. Lo daro la tua pace dell'anima…'

Krosis deserved so much more.

* * *

 

**Translation:**

Si sente cosi bene = It feels so good

Ha una bella vita davanti a se = He has a beautiful life ahead of him

Ci vediamo presto = I will see you soon

Prego non essere = Please don't be

Non piangere per me = Don't cry for me

Lo daro la tua pace dell'anima = I will give your soul peace

* * *

 

_Did I succeed in hitting the heartstrings with this last chapter?_


End file.
